starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Mewni
Mewni is an alternate dimension and the birthplace of Star Butterfly. It is a medieval land divided into several kingdoms ruled by kings and queens of various species. The most notable kingdom is Butterfly Castle, ruled by King and Queen Butterfly. Their daughter Star is the heir to the throne. Appearance Mewni looks like a typical fairy tale locale, with various magical creatures and a royal family. Families of nobility include the Butterfly family, the Pony Head family, and the Johansen family. As seen in "Diaz Family Vacation", the occupants residing in Mewni and their place of residence appears to depend on their status in the hierarchy: peasants occupy the lowest land (bottom level), having dirty streets and widespread poverty; then presumably middle-ranking residents occupy the middle section (second level), which is less atrocious than the previous section; and the nobles occupy the highest part of the land where the castle is prominent (top level). Beyond the Butterfly family's kingdom is a swampland, where Mewni's indigenous monster population were forced to flee after the first settlers forced them off of their land. Mewni's main crop is corn. According to Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension, the royal lineage of the Butterfly family is "matrilineal", meaning the queen holds more authority than the king, and the throne is handed down from the queen to her firstborn daughter. As a result, King River Butterfly (born River Johansen) took his wife's last name upon their marriage. Known places * Butterfly Castle: The castle of the royal family. ** Tapestry Room: A room in where the previous queens of Mewni are depicted in tapestry. Star calls it the "Grandma Room". * Castles: A pair of castles near to the Butterfly Castle. ** Castle Avarius: The castle in which Ludo and his army previously dwelled. Used to belong to his family before he changed the locks while they were vacationing and took it for his own. Destroyed in "Storm the Castle". * Forest of Certain Death: A dangerous forest occupied by carnivorous plants and monsters, seen in "Diaz Family Vacation". ** Hydra's Lair: The lair of the Hydra. ** Castle Avarius II: A dilapidated house that Ludo's parents moved into after he took control of their castle, seen in "Face the Music". * Unnamed village: A village near the Butterfly Castle. ** Marketplace: A common marketplace found within the village. * Rat bar: A small bar for rats to socially interact and eat porridge. * Buff Frog's house: The house where Buff Frog lives with his adopted tadpole children. * Corn mine: An underground mine that Ludo used to make monsters grind corn for him. After Ludo abandons it, a group of "alternative monsters" moves in sometime before "Raid the Cave". * Monster Temple: Ludo's new home in the mountains that he and his rats, eagle, and spider moved into sometime after "Is Mystery". Destroyed in "Starcrushed". In "Monster Bash", it is revealed to be where Eclipsa Butterfly and her monster husband lived and raised their daghter, Meteora. * Sanctuary: A magic sanctuary/hiding place for the Butterfly family and Magic High Commission. * Johansen Kingdom: The kingdom of the Johansens, King Butterfly's born family. Located to the east of Butterfly Castle. * Pigeon Kingdom: The kingdom of the pigeons. Located to the west of Butterfly Castle. * Jaggy Mountains: The kingdom of the Jaggy royal family. * Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites: The kingdom of the Spiderbite royal family. * Underworld: A sub-level kingdom located deep in the Mewni underground. Ruled by the Lucitors, Tom's family. * Cloud Kingdom of the Pony Heads: A kingdom that spans Mewni's entire sky, just below outer space. Ruled by the Pony Heads, Pony Head's family. * Kingdom of the Waterfolk: An undersea kingdom that encompasses all of Mewni's oceans. Ruled by the Waterfolk. * Lake of Endless Suffering * Dam of Constant Sorrow * Bridge of the Inevitable Hereafter * Village of Monsters: A small village in Mewni where a community of monsters resides. Trivia * Brittney Wong demeaningly refers to Mewni as "Moo-ni" in "School Spirit". Angie Diaz also mistakenly pronounces it this way in "Sophomore Slump". * In the episode "Match Maker", it is revealed that kids in Mewni do not take tests. ** Daron Nefcy expands on this further on her Twitter, stating that there are no classrooms on Mewni.1 * In the episode "Lobster Claws", Lobster Claws reveals that he and his fellow monsters, and Ludo, also come from Mewni. ** This is further evidenced in the episode "Fortune Cookies", as Toffee is able to view Butterfly Castlefrom Ludo's Castle. * Inhabitants of Mewni are called "Mewmans", a portmanteau of "Mewni" and "humans", as stated in "Mewnipendance Day". * "Sleep Spells" shows that the Mewnian idea of "Psychology" is launching someone into the distance with a catapult. * "Fortune Cookies" reveals that one of the foods of Mewni are talking calzones that tell the eater how they are going to die. * "On the Job" reveals that Mewni's monarchy is segregationist. While the Mewmans know how to grow corn, they refuse to openly share it with non-Mewman residents. * Though "Diaz Family Vacation" shows widespread poverty amongst the lower levels, later episodes do not show as much grime or filth amongst the citizens